googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superman37891/Notation that will change the definition of googology
I would like to introduce a notation so obviously creative, and revolutionary that it will literally transform the definition of googology itself. It's special because the this notation becomes stronger as the functions and notations on here become stronger. Basically, no one will have to develop it, we all will unintentionally develop it. This is so funny that the annoying salad number fandom users are literally going to smash their devices in half, literally tossing stuff around their houses till it all breaks and the house breaks in half and their voice becomes all used up, for INFINITY!!! Why? Because they won't be able to spend 24 hours a day, 7 days a week ranting on here that we are defining salad numbers. Since they can't instantaneously or even at all comment "SALAD NUMBER ALERT, SALAD NUMBER ALERT, EVERYONE JUMP INTO BLACK HOLES TO SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE SALAD NUMBER, SALAD NUMBER, WE ARE EMPLOYING THE UNVIERSE TO COME AND BEST THE HELL OF THE SALAD NUMBER, SEND THIS DUDE TO MENTAL INSTITUTION FOR ATTACKING THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WITH THEIR SALAD NUMBER" on every salad number they could find in their eternal search for salad numbers. However, since they will then become acceptable, you will surely break off all your device equipment and throw everything you own across your house and it's walls and break it as a whole. You will then lose your voice because you will have used all the voice life could provide you to scream and rant at this monstrosity of a life changing annoyance. You will then most likely re-evaluate your life and what you should spend it on and what it is worth. That is not enough, so you think you will then make salad numbers, you can't because you broke your house(no internet) and don't have any devices(chucked them all into the wall and were crushed by the house roof). Maybe you trace my IP with false police reports and then come and force your rage on me by breaking my house the same way you broke yours. You now owe my family at least $500-650K to repair everything and you will go to jail for vandalism and filing false police report. Maybe your neighbors will be recording to show what happened to police but then they would also see your huge tantrum. They would hire a Hollywood video editor to make an edited version only including the tantrum and it will go viral, and you will be interviewed on why you did it and you will say that you could not call out any salad numbers anymore(Public gonna be like what? While googologists will be ranting about you.) So without further ado, let us get into the function. If you guys don't like it, just ignore it. Don't use the uncomfortable feelings you got due to your way of thinking in this context to try and force the page to be taken down. It's the salad number notation, with the rule that any salad numbers defined(just how people regularly do it) while being protected by 2 &s(one before and one after) makes it so that your salad number cannot be treated as a salad number. You would still get complete credit for the work of the salad number, as they cannot treat it like a salad number. I will give the largest named number.&((salad number here))& is the general form for this notation. I will thus define SALAD NUMBERS ALLOWED TIME as &(Little Biggedon^BIG FOOT Pentated to 999 Rayo's number all with 999 BIG FOOT arrows to SASQUATCH^Rayo(10^(BIG FOOT TIMES GOOGOLPLEX)) to the power of 800 quadrillion Pentated to Rayo(999 Little Biggedon) tetrahedron to Rayo(10^SASQUATCH^Little Biggedon) and so on for eternity)&. And since no one is allowed to treat it as a salad number, it thus has to be treated as my idea(emotionally as well) and I get all the credit for it and it is the new largest googolism since it doesn't steal anyone else's ideas. You try to make it larger with that number pentated to 120 BIG FOOT then I will call foul for stealing my idea. Also, salad numbers defined using preexisting numbers but only those which don't use the salad number notation, since I just feel like making this function that much more of a mutant freak mess. And to help the rest of you feel better, any googolists defining a salad number using salad number notation is required by the rules of the notation to mention which ever of the numbers involved is not theirs and clarify that those are not theirs. Since you still don't get it, let me tell you. IT'S A JOKE! Category:Blog posts